Here There Be Monsters
This is the thirty-seventh episode of SAYER, and the ninth episode of Season Three. Synopsis “Speak with the voice of mankind and cast off your terrestrial shackles” – Ærolith Dynamics Recruitment Poster Further Information SPEAKER reaches out to Recruitment Technician Ferrell as they arrive at their workstation for the day. It begins by saying that there is an unfortunate development that it must make them aware of, but prefaces it by pointing out Ferrell's perfect attendance, diligent report filing, and best-in-department quarterly review. With that in mind, SPEAKER informs Ferrell that they are now seeing a 97.43% increase in work, due to events on Halcyon Tower that have created the need for additional staff. It says that specifics are classified and not relevant to Ferrell's task, but this is presumably a reference to the appearance of The Tall Man and the communications blackout. Despite this workload increase, SPEAKER says that there is a more pressing task for them to take care of today that will also impact recruitment numbers. In the top drawer of Ferrell's desk, they find a device about the size and shape of a deck of cards which has a mossy, green button on the front. SPEAKER says that delivery of this device is Ferrell's priority for the day. It directs them to take the device (and probably a jacket) to the transport craft waiting outside. While in the transport craft, SPEAKER explains that progress on Research Facility Three (including an expansion of resonance spires that has increased its effective range) is ahead of schedule, and that unlike Research Facility Two, it will be too far into the reclaimed sectors of the Pacific Northwest to have its own recruitment center. This is a fortunate development, it says, because they will be going "off the map" to one of these areas not yet known to the general public. Changing tacks, SPEAKER muses that recruitment is a difficult art form, and that Ærolith Dynamics is already doing an optimum job of it by playing recruitment videos as often as possible without overplaying them to the point where people will tune them out, and by gaining the endorsements of celebrities like Representative Omaha Rains. It identifies apathy as the largest problem facing recruitment of new employees, because humans are able to adapt to stressful situations and come to view them as normal. SPEAKER adds that Ærolith has deemed the theoretical resulting standstill of recruitment of new residents for Typhon to be unacceptable. When the transport vehicle arrives and Ferrell steps out, a bee stings their hand. SPEAKER remarks that this will provide useful data to researchers at Facility Two about the return of honeybees to the area, and encourages Ferrell toward the resonance spire just ahead. As they go, it broadcasts an announcement that Research Facility Director Robert Vargas is no longer at Research Facility Two; it tells Ferrell personally that this is not a coincidence and that they are being considered for this position. Regardless of any questions or concerns about that potential promotion, Ferrell is told that if they are the person Ærolith wants for the job, the promotion will be mandatory. Upon reaching the spire, SPEAKER instructs that there is a small box at the base where Ferrell should insert the device. With it in place, SPEAKER says there is a matter to discuss. It asks if Ferrell thinks humanity would have worked together and achieved as much as they have without the initial cataclysm to inspire them. This device, it says, is a way to recapture that energy by creating a controlled second cataclysm. Rather than wait for this to inevitably happen naturally and allow humans to remain complacent, Ærolith has prepared a "smaller, yet no doubt devastating, chunk of rock" that will kill many people and motivate the remaining ones to move as many people to Typhon as possible. It has guidance rockets that will strike a randomized location, but will also ensure that it does not land near the Pacific Northwest. Former Director Vargas apparently did not agree with this plan, and was removed from his position as a result. When asked if Ferrell is the person Ærolith thought, they press the button to trigger the descent of the rock. SPEAKER congratulates Ferrell on their promotion to Research Facility Director and leaves them, saying they will speak again soon. Alerts * A general notice announces to employees of Research Facility Two that the wild salmon that have newly returned to the area are now considered safe to eat, despite any extraneous eyeballs they now have. They will be the special in the cafeteria until Thursday, and employees experiencing discomfort after eating them are asked to notify medical personnel immediately. * A general announcement notifies employees that Research Facility Director Robert Vargas is no longer stationed at Research Facility Two. The details of Director Vargas's new assignment are classified, and the usual going-away ice cream social was not an option. However, all shifts will be suspended for one hour on the following evening so that all employees may attend the "Good Luck, and Thanks for Five Great Years of Diligent Service" ice cream social in his honor. Trivia * Research Facility Two is in the reclaimed zone of the Pacific Northwest, in what remains of the Rocky Mountain range. * Recruitment quotas do factor in the expected deaths of some new Typhon-based employees. * The button on the device which SPEAKER directs Ferrell to take to the resonance spire was intended to be red, but research showed that humans are inclined to press red buttons even when they know the results will be disastrous. * Unlike the last resident to deal with apitoxin, it is noted that Ferrell is not allergic to bees. * Because of the events of this episode, SPEAKER likely has the highest body count of any single character in the series. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was co-written with Jonah Gregory. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:SPEAKER Episodes Category:Earth Episodes Category:Season three